Spontaneous
by NotAGuestAnymore
Summary: Annabeth Chase didn't do 'spontaneous'. She liked making plans, and having a strategy, being in control. And then he came along. And Gods, he was so annoying and impulsive. And somehow, she may be have developed a tiny (huge) crush on him. (But of course he didn't notice.) Annabeth Chase didn't do 'spontaneous'. That was Percy Jackson's job. One-Shot. Not AU. Please review :)


**This was meant for Valentines day, but I didn't quite finish it, (and as everyone probably knows, I'm not exactly, a 'good' updater :3)**

**I will be updating ****_The Life-Guard and the Supermodel_****. (I'm writing up the chapter.)**

**I also got an Instagram (woohoo) it's **notaguestanymore**. (Follow me, I'm fabulous:) )**

**This isn't AU, and it's a bit long, with over-excessive use of the words, ****_and then_****. Whatever. (there is also a large use ****_whatever_**** too.) **

* * *

Annabeth Chase didn't _do_ 'spontaneous'.

She liked making plans, and having a strategy, and being in control of the situation.

Everything in her life had been too impermanent, too transient, so she stuck by her identity. Something that didn't change, something that could help define her, give her something to hold onto. Daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War strategy. It gave her a family, a home and _acceptance_.

And then _he_ came along. And _Gods,_ he was so annoying (how very dare he tease her about Luke?), and impulsive and _dense_. _And _she was stuck on quest with _him._ Stupid Son of a Barnacle Breath.

And he made these stupid, rash plans- _if you could call them that_- that _worked_. And it irritated her like _Hades._

And then, he swerved that bus and saved her life. _He didn't leave her behind. He came back for her._ (Sure, Grover was there too, but that was irrelevant.)

And then he posted that gross Medusa head to the Gods, and sure, she thought he was going to get vaporised, but secretly, she couldn't help but admiring him, just a little.

And then he single headedly destroyed a national monument (one of her favourites), and fell 200 metres, waving it off like he did crazy stunts every day. And this time, when she rolled her eyes at him, it wasn't quite as derisive as before.

And when they went on that cursed Tunnel of Love ride, she couldn't help but to blush slightly. (Of course, she couldn't let him see, he'd _never_ let her hear the end of it. Grover certainly didn't.)

And somehow, his spontaneity must have rubbed off, just a little, on her, because suddenly, in the smelly, Kindness International truck, she found herself telling him about her fears, and Thalia, and her _dad_, and inexplicably, they became friends.

And she liked it.

And then when Luke betrayed her, left her, and everything fell apart, at least he was still there.

And then, when Thalia's Tree was poisoned, by _Luke,_ and everything fell apart once more, she went to find him, because she could trust him, because somehow he had managed to become a symbol of solidity. Blue to green.

And when she briefly saw him shirtless, while she was spying into his bedroom, she couldn't help but blush slightly.

And when she found out he kept her picture in his notebook, _man_, she was glad she was invisible.

And then, when they had ended up on Circe's island, and he had been turned into _Guinea Pig,_ she had never felt so helpless, so unsure, in her life. And when he turned back, she tackled him into a hug, glad _he was still there._ (And blushing by the way he was gaping at her.)

And then, when he was holding her sobbing underwater and he had saved her life yet again, even though the sirens had shown her everything she had ever wanted, it was in his arms where she felt safe.

And then, she realized, maybe the Sirens hadn't shown her _everything_.

And, after, at the end of summer, when they won the chariot race, she leant over and kissed him on the cheek in front of everyone, because his spontaneity was rubbing off on her too. (And, maybe, just maybe, she had developed a tiny, (really quite large) crush on him.)

And then, a few months later, when they were sent on a mission to find some new demigods (because Gods had _no _self-control), she tried to ignore the knowing smirks Thalia gave her whenever she laughed at his jokes. Or stared at him from the backseat of Sally's car. Whatever.

And then that oblivious idiot had _finally_ started to dance with her, (she was thankful to Thalia for giving them an excuse.) And she couldn't help but to wish that the Di Angelo's had waited a few minutes longer to disappear, so that she could finish their dance. (Even if she was taller than him and he kept stepping on her feet. His blush was endearing.)

And then, when Luke had betrayed her once again, and all she could feel was agony, her entire body was on fire, she'd close her eyes, and see him, his raven hair and his sea-green eyes, and the sea would extinguish the flames, and she'd hold on for another day, and then another. And, then he was there,_ he had come for her_ and he was holding up the sky.

And when she told him that she knew Luke wasn't dead, and he looked so disappointed, she wondered how everything had become so complicated.

And after, when they were up on Olympus, and the Zeus and Artemis, were talking, and he was looking at her with such intensity in his eyes, like he couldn't bear it any longer, she felt a flicker of hope. And when Artemis asked her if she had considered her offer to be a huntress, all she could think was _him, him, him_. (And Artemis got the hint. _He_ didn't though. Obviously.)

And then they were dancing, and _he_ had asked _her_ this time, and as completely clichéd and Aphrodite-like as it was, she felt like she was in heaven. (And of course she literally was, but she decided that that was beside the point.) And, although he didn't say any of the significant words, like the song she heard, she was a little hopeful too.

And it seemed his spontaneity had inspired her, because she called him up and asked if he wanted to hang out one day. And they were going to the movies, and although it wasn't _quite_ a date, it was nearly one, and maybe he'd _finally_ start to get over his obliviousness this summer.

And when, he ran into her and she saw him properly for the first time in months, (Iris was often too busy with R.O.T.F.L to provide a decent connection,) her breath caught in her throat, because he had grown taller, and had..._muscles_. (Years of quests and sword fighting, she decided, had its perks. _Especially for her._)

And of course, _she _had to ruin it. With her stupid red hair, and her stupid pretty eyes. And Annabeth had not been informed of this, but she had met him _before_._ And_ she could see through the mist, which meant she could see _him. _The real him. (And only _Annabeth _was allowed to do that.) Not to mention the fact that she had the sheer audacity to write her number all over his arm, like _she stamping him her property_ for Gods' sake. And he stared at it like it was the meaning of life their entire journey to camp. (Whatever. She didn't like him anymore anyways. She just had a natural hatred for pretty red-headed clear-sighted mortal girls, and it was only appropriate for him to stay well, _well _clear of them.)

And then she heard her prophecy, and suddenly it was breaking down and she couldn't breathe, _she couldn't breathe_, the last line was choking her. And when he held her she felt exactly how she did two years before at the Sirens bay: safe.

And then he was staring at her, telling her to leave, _to leave him behind to die._ And she looked into his sea-green eyes, which were pleading to her, telling her that he would be alright, he would survive. And all those years of feelings rushed through her, and spontaneity, she discovered, was a form of bravery. And so, courage coursing through her veins, she kissed him, because he had to know,_ just in case._ And then she put on her cap and disappeared because that was all the courage she had left. _ (_And of course he just _stood there_ and gaped.)

And then he was gone. And she felt completely hollow, because even though she pointedly ignored any attempts Chiron made to talk to her and refused to take part in making his shroud, she felt her hope crumbling, she was scared that this time, _he wasn't coming back._

And she was crying, and she had given up hope, and was burning his shroud, because he had been gone for two weeks too long and _he had died saving her_.

And then, he was there. Just standing there like the stupid Seaweed Brain he was, giving her a weak smile, saying something idiotic like '_hey_', like he hadn't just gone AWOL on her for _two weeks_, and like he hadn't realised what he had put her through. And he was so infuriatingly annoying that she would have pushed him against a wall and kissed him furiously if the entire amphitheatre wasn't watching. (And so she settled for a hug.)

And then she realized exactly where he had been for the past two weeks. And she felt so utterly cheated, because while she stayed locked up in her cabin, he had spent his time on a tropical island, _alone_, with a beautiful _seductress_ (evidently, she wasn't the least bit bias) for Zeus' sake, and he hadn't even _brought up_ the stupid kiss. (And although it hurt her to see him gaze sadly at the silvery plant (that _she _had obviously given him) when he thought Annabeth wasn't looking, she realized, that he came back. And that was all that mattered.)

And of course, that was short-lived too, because he just had to suggest for that _red-head _to help them. (_Right_, like Annabeth needed some puny _mortal_ to help _her_ onher quest.) And suddenly, Annabeth wasn't so sure who he had come back for.

And then he found out the last line of the prophecy, and she felt like she couldn't breathe, because she didn't know who it was about, and she couldn't understand what was going on. And she left, and she didn't look back once, because it was too hard.

And it was too hard for either of them too talk to each other. And when she finally plucked up the courage to IM him, she saw him laughing with that _red-head_ so she stopped trying. (_Whatever. _If didn't want to talk to her, then she wasn't going to waste her time.)

And he barely came to camp that summer, (probably too busy with _Rachel_), and when she tried to talk to him, tell him how she felt, he'd bring up that _mortal_. And then they argued, because all he ever did was run away, from her, from his feelings_. He was a coward._ She yelled. He yelled. And when they finally did talk after months, it was just a vent of unresolved frustration and jealousy.

And then he ran away again.

And then he was suddenly calling them, and it was time, it was war. (And Annabeth seemed to have been fighting some battles of her own.)

And after, they were on Williamsburg Bridge, and he smirked (like he always did) and asked for a kiss, and she wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not, because the oblivious Seaweed Brian _she _knew certainly didn't _flirt._ (And so she flirted right back, ignoring the smug look Michael Yew gave her.)

And then, suddenly, Ethan Nakamura was bringing down his knife, and she pushed herself in front of, it because she knew that if she didn't, he would die (and that couldn't happen, because she owed him a kiss.)

And _of course_ the stupid blade was poisoned. (Because that was just her luck.) And then he was telling her about his weak spot and suddenly she was wondering how the twelve year-old boy who annoyed the Hades out of her had turned into this. How _they_ had turned into this. (And how much more she wished they would become.)

And then of course _she_ had to turn up (because Annabeth couldn't even get a break from that girl when it was damn _warzone_) and of course, Annabeth was the one who had to end up saving her mortal butt, (because he wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she let anything happen to his _precious _Rachel.) And she left, so they could have their reunion. (She had _much_ better things to do.)

And then Silena died. And, Luke had used her, threatened her, and she felt sick. And then Luke hurt Chiron, and she realized that he was too far gone. And to think that she..._she hated him_ because he had promised, _he had promised he wouldn't leave her, that they would be a family. _And then he did.

And then both of them were fighting, and she was terrified that he was going to die. And suddenly _everything made sense._ And she finally understood. And he nearly killed her, but he _didn't _and he was a hero in the end.

And when he asked her if she loved him, she already knew the answer, because even though the world was ending, _he was still alive. _And that was all that mattered.

And then she was terrified. Because even though they had won, she was still going to lose him. And then _he said no_. And suddenly, the world was in colour again.

And then _of course,_ that was short-lived too, because Rachel had disappeared. And _obviously _they just _had_ to chase after her.

And then she was becoming the oracle. The _virgin_ oracle. And suddenly Annabeth wondered why she had _ever _disliked Rachel. She was funny, nice, artistic, what was to hate? (It came as a shock to her that they weren't best friends already.)

And then he was sitting at the Pavilion, and they were sharing what was her first attempt at baking, and he was stammering and blushing, and she couldn't help but smile at the endearing pout he gave her when she laughed. And just to save him from blabbering anymore, put her arms around his neck, (because she_ always _had to make the first move) and with a burst of spontaneity, she kissed him.

And it was the best second-first kiss of all time.

Annabeth Chase didn't _do '_spontaneous'.

(Except when she did.)

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Please leave review :)**


End file.
